Ruby Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
by Ice Frostern
Summary: It's been 20 years since the ninja has banished the sorcerer to the land of shadows, and now he has escaped. Now for the first time in the past 820 years the first female ninja rises. She is the daughter of the hero who banished the sorcerer all those years ago and now it's her turn to take the mask...
1. Locker 313

a/n: Hey guys just an idea here so leave a comment. _By the way character descriptions are on my profile page!_

* * *

><p><strong>For 820 years Norrisville High has been protected by a Ninja.<strong>

**No one knows that every four years a new warrior is chosen.**

**A freshmen to fight the forces of evil, I am the ninja, I am Ruby Cunningham!**

"Hello Students welcome back from your summer vacation. I am Mr. Darin and I will be your English teacher now then...500 WORDS ON WHAT YOU DID ON YOUR SUMMER VACATION! NOW!" He yelled slamming his fist on a small alarm clock set on his desk.

_Name? Ruby Cunningham_

_Grade? 9_

_Title? What I did on my Summer..._

I was cut off in my train of thought when my best friend Howie looked over my shoulder. "RC, lemme copy off you!" He whispered.

"Howie, we can't turn in the exact same essay." I replied continuing to work.

"Yeah but, we had the exact same summer...well other than when you went to the beach..." Howie was cutoff when a tennis ball hits him in the back of the head.

"No Talking!"

"Well, not exactly the same..." I thought in the back of my head.

Howie and I found my dad's old McGameConsole and his Grave Puncher games, we ended up playing them all summer, until we went to the beach for a couple weeks. When we got back I walked in my room and saw some dude slip out the window I only got a glimpse though, there was a box on my bed.

I opened the box revealing a black book with red out lining, there was a note on top.

_"The NinjaNomicon"_

I shrugged and laid it on my bed, then there was a second note that read.

_"You Are The Ninja"_

My eyes widened as I yelled "No! Honkin'! Way! I have got to tell..." I stopped when I saw one last note that read.

_"You Can't Tell Anyone"_

I shook my head and turned back to the mask in my hands then I slipped it over my head And felt the smooth silk rap around me. I have no clue how the suit works but, it is Bruce! It lets do some of the coolest things you could never do unless you had super powers! Only problem is I can't tell anyone...not even Howie.

"Pencils Down!" Mr. Darin yelled as he walked down the first aisle collecting the essays.

I panicked seeing I'd basically wrote _"I Am The Ninja!" _all over my paper. I panicked and shredded it to pieces as he got to me.

He put out his hand and I put the scraps in it, "What's this Ms. Cunningham?"

"Mmmy thoughts on the fleeing nature of summer?" I said nervously thinking he'd buy it.

He stared at me then the paper, "Hm...Excellent Work!"

"Yes Aced It!" I yelled in a happy tone.

"I'll give you a B" He said walking on by.

"Meh not so bad for my first grade."

Then bell the rang saying that second period is over.

Howie and I walked out of class and down the hall to lunch, "Hey can we talk about the Ninja?"

I panicked, "Uh Ninja Howie? Wh-What Ninja?"

"That my dear friend is what I'm asking, where is he?" Howie asked taping his chin.

* * *

><p>At the top of McFist Industries,three villains meet to discus a new plan...<p>

"McFist! It has been 20 years since I was banished to the land of shadows and I've resonantly escaped and I'm asking have _you _destroyed the Ninja!?" The Sorcerer bellowed in anger.

"Ok Mr. Sorcerer, my father retired years ago! And second I've been trying!" Gorge McFist yelled back.

Gorge is Hannibal's second son and inherited McFist Industries when his brother Bash didn't want to run it meaning he had to get a paper signed once a year by Bash like his father had to with his uncle.

"Raaah! I'd be thinking after 20 years! YOU would have captured or better destroyed him!" The Sorcerer yelled louder.

Gorge was about to yell until Viceroy walked in with his McFistPad 3.0.

"Ah. Viceroy, have you come up with another plan?" Gorge asked rubbing his hands together.

"Yes I have sir." He said handing his Pad to his friend slash boss.

"Oh! A new robot?..I like the look of this one...when you gonna send it?" Gorge asked handing it back.

"Why thank you, and I'll send it when ever you want." Viceroy replies with a smile, he loves how Gorge doesn't take credit for the work he does.

"Ok we'll send it..." Gorge was cut off.

"YOU'LL SEND IT NOW!" The Sorcerer yelled through the screen.

Viceroy and Gorge took their hands off of their ears, "Yes sir." They replied as Viceroy hit something on his Pad.

* * *

><p>I was sitting with Howie at lunch and kept hearing people asking where the ninja is, I got so annoyed I told Howie I had to go to the bathroom. I walked in to a stall once I got into the restroom and slipped on the mask.<p>

"RC! I'm gonna eat your mash potatoes if you don't get out here!" Howie yelled beginning to reach across the table with his spoon until.

"SMOKE BOMB!" The Ninja appeared beside him on top of the table. "Hello students of Norrisville I am THE NINJA!" I yelled as students began to crowd around me.

"Hey wait a sec...The Ninja isn't a girl!" A kid yelled from the crowd.

I sighed trying to think of an excuse for me being a girl ninja then it hit me, "Well, yeah I'm a girl...and I'm the daughter of the ninja so yeah."

Everyone "Ooooed" and "Awwwwwed" then the same wonkin' kid yelled out.

"Well where's the real ninja?"

I was getting frustrated, "My dad wanted me to take over for a little while so he's on a vacation right now."

Everyone nodded in agreement, I sighed then yelled "Ok Guys Nice Meeting You All Now I've Gotta Go! SMOKE BO..." I was cutoff when Howie grabbed my ankle.

"Oh no Ninja wait my friend will be back in a couple seconds and we're **Huge **fans!" He said letting go and stretching his arms out showing how big of fans we are.

"Um well that's really sweet but, I kinda need to..." I was cut off when some 7' tall robot busted through the ceiling.

"Fight that robot!" I yelled leaping into action, only to take a hit to the stomach and being flung through the wall and down some stairs. "Ow!" I yelled as I hit the bottom step.

"Aw man! RC get back here the ninja is getting her butt kicked!" Howie texted in an angered tone.

I rubbed the back of my head then felt my cell vibrate, I pulled it out and saw a text from Howie. "Really Howie? I'm not doing that bad..." I was cut off when a robotic fist came flying down the stairs and knocked me into a locker.

I stayed there and heard it ripping locker doors off until it got to mine. "Hey, I wasn't hiding you threw me in here!" It started to walk in so I slipped behind it and slammed it shutting it inside locker 313, I wiped my forehead then sprinted off to Spanish class.

I slid in just before Mrs. Weinerman shut the door, "RC! Where the juice have you been?" Howie demanded

I thought of a fib, "I was um...lost in the halls."

Howie groaned, "Anyway the Ninja wasn't doing so hot out there with that giant tin can."

"Well she is new and there aren't any...Instructions! Mrs. Wienerman I need to grab something out of my locker!" She simply nodded.

I ran down the hall and to my locker, opened it and grabbed the NinjaNomicon. "Ok let's see what you can teach me..." I was cut off when everything went black.

I opened my eyes and was on the ground in front of a giant open book. I looked around and this place looked like a ninja comic come to life.

I turned back to the book and words started to appear.

**'Believe in the weapon that is in the suit'**

I scratched the back of my head and asked myself, "What the juice is in the suit?" Then some doodle arrows were drawn pointing at me then it hit me.

"Hang on here! I'm in the suit! I'm the weapon! I need to believe in me!" I yelled as I left the book and woke up in the hallway on the floor.

I got up stuck the Nomicon in my satchel and ran down the hall until someone decided to trip me. "Hey! RC! Where in the wonk do you keep going?"

I was about yo answer until he said, "Oh! By the way! It turns out the ninja didn't beat the robot! She locked it down stairs in a locker so I let it out."

My eyes widened, "Howie! Why!?" I yelled face palming.

"Because I want to watch the ninja fight and you haven't seen her in action so I wanted us to watch it together..."

Howie stopped talking when half a car came flying through the wall behind us and old Principle Slimivets yelling "My Hooptie!"

"Ha Ha! Let us watch the battle commence! High..." Howie stopped talking again when he realized I wasn't there, "Doh! RC!"

"SMOKE BOMB!" I yelled as I appeared on the other half of P. Slims's car.

"Hey! Bolt head!" The tin can turned to me, "Come. At. Me. Bro!" I yelled leaping off the car and landing in front of it.

I was staring him in the...eyes? bulbs? Oh what ever I was just staring him down, he let out a robotic roar and charged. "Ninja Back Push Flip!" I yelled leaping over his head slamming both my feet in his back and flipping off.

I turned to see it face first in the mud, everyone was cheering "NINJA! NINJA! NINJA!" Thinking I'd won, well I hadn't yet because Bolt Head just got back up and nailed me to the ground holding me there using his other arm to try and crush me.

"Ok, this is wonk I'm believing in myself! What else could be in the..." I stopped taking after I felt around looking for a weapon...I found one!

I pulled a out a pretty Bruce looking sword and I smile crept on my face as I cut his left arm at the shoulder then moved before his right could hit me. I got up only to see him sprint at me one last time.

"Ninja Chopchopchopchopchopchopchooooop!" I saris lashing him about fifty-bajilian times. He lost his right arm, then his legs, then his head, then finally his body split in two.

Everyone cheered "SMOKE BOMB! SMOKE BOMB!"

So I gave them what they wanted. "SMOKE BOMB!"

* * *

><p>I reappeared beside the hole in the side of the school, I hear someone calling my name and getting closer.<p>

I take off the mask and walk around the corner to see Howie yelling my name, "Hey dude..." I was cut off.

"RC don't hey dude me, I know your secret! The Ninja is here you're gone, Ninja gone you're hear." He said with a smirk.

"Phew, finally found it out huh? About time it's been driving me nuts that I couldn't tell you!" I said putting my mask on.

"Haha yah, girls usually get scared by giant monsters and..." he stopped talking when he saw me standing there as the ninja, "Wa-Wait a second, you're the ninja! My Best friends the ninja! I've gotta tell everyone!"

I shook my head and said "you can't tell anyone."

He crossed his arms, "Well that wonkin' stinks."

I pulled out a smoke bomb and held it up, "No Howie, this wonkin' stinks."

I dropped the smoke bomb causing him to cough, "Aw that smells like farts!"

"Actual you get used to it."

* * *

><p>an: Ok guys this is the first chapter of this **Long **story, anyway leave a comment!

(P.S The character descriptions are on my profile page!)


	2. Basements and Stank Dragons

a/n: Hey guys ch2 is coming out now and I'll be adding in some of my other characters in this one. Also I might be using some of the riddles Randy had to solve in this one and a couple more later on so let's get started!

* * *

><p>Howie and I walked up the stairs of the school talking about what happened a couple days ago, "So wait a minute, you get a bunch of cool things with the suit? That's So Bruce!" Howie yelled opening his locker beside mine.<p>

"Yeah it's actually pretty cool using all these wicked abilities to fight giant robots and stuff. By the way just to make sure, did you do your homework or stay up all night playing video games?" I asked walking into English class With him behind me.

"Yeah why?" I raised an eyebrow because I can tell when someone's lying to me, "No...I didn't I _had _to play my new McGC 2.0 I just got it!"

Mr. Darin walked in with a smile and sat at his desk, "Ok class take out your homework and pass it up front." Everyone groaned but, still passed up their homework.

Mr. Darin smiled and looked through the papers writing things down on them. "Ms. Leah, would you please pass these back?"

She nodded, got up, took the papers and went row by row. When I got mine a smirk grew on my face, an A with a smily face was drawn on my paper.

After class Howie and I walked to our next one, we saw Arthur in the hallway making fun of Leah about the A she got. I was about to say something until I saw weird green smoke come out of the vents and seemed to be attracted to Leah.

She slowly grew taller, black scales began to appear on her skin, her arms slowly turned into wings, a long tale with a large sword like spine on the end grew out as well, then her mouth all the sudden had turned into a scaly muzzle.

Howie and I stared in awe as this girl turned into a lizard beast. She roared and swung her tail at Arthur who ducked. "Hey watch it ugly!"

I ran into an open locker, closed it, and put on the mask. I kicked it open and leaped out to see Arthur being hung from his underpants in Leah's muzzle, it's hard not to laugh at.

"Hey scaly! Drop the shoob!" I yelled with authority.

She flung him into a trash can and turned back to me, "NinjaChaco!" I yelled pulling out a pair of nunchucks and spinning them around.

Leah roared again and flapped her wings sending Howie, the trash can Arthur is in, some papers, and books down the hall.

"Ninja feet holders!" I yelled as spikes dug into the floor so I wouldn't move.

Leah stopped and raised an eyebrow as I stepped forward with spikes still in the ground, her wings turned into scaly legs with long white claws.

"Leah why are you so ticked?" I asked retracting the spikes.

"Arthur made fun of me." She replied with a growl at the end.

I shook my head, "For an A...Leah it's Arthur..." I was cut off.

"I don't care he still made fun of me! Raaahhh!" She yelled as she busted a hole in the floor and was gone.

I face palmed and walked into a locker as The Ninja and walked back out as Ruby Cunningham. I looked around to see the paint literally pulled off the wall, a row of lockers knocked over, papers everywhere, and finally Arthur's legs kicking in the air _still_ stuck in the trash can.

I saw Howie walk out of a locker and also saw his eyes widen when he saw the destruction that Leah left behind. "Wow! P. Slims gonna have a huge bill huh?" He said letting out a small chuckle.

I face palmed again as the bell rang for lunch, Howie and I were walking down the hall until my satchel started flashing red. "Looks like you've got a small Christmas tree in your bag RC."

I looked down and took out my NinjaNomicon. "I'll be right back."

"Ok...I'll save you a seat."

I walked into my locker and shut it, I opened the Nomicon and was sucked in.

I opened my eyes and saw a chines man with a fan standing there and next to him words appeared.

**'The Evil Funk Possesses The Vulnerable Using That Which He Holds Most Dear'**

The man's fan turned green and he turned into a monster, a ninja then jumped in and cut his fan turning back to normal. I smiled seeing that I just need to figure out what Leah holds most dear.

* * *

><p>I was laying on my bed looking at the ceiling with the Nomicon open in my lap, I'm trying to figure out how to find her. She is a little gothic and likes dark places...I know! I'll look everywhere that's dark in school and I'll find her she couldn't have gone far.<p>

Someone knocked on my door and them my brother Tyler walked in, "Hey shoob mom yelled for you ten minutes ago that dinner's ready...what were you doing anyway taking a nap?"

I panicked and covered the Nomicon with my pillow, "Yeah I was taking a nap, and there's no need to call me a shoob, I couldn't hear because I was asleep."

Tyler scratched the back of his head as we walked down stairs, "Sorry sis, I'm just hungry."

"It's cool big bro, let's eat." I said as we walked into the kitchen and took our seats to eat.

* * *

><p>The next day it was raining and Howie called and told me he was sick, so I'm going to get to school quick today. I walked into my room, put on my knee and elbow pads, grabbed my skateboard, and lastly put on my helmet Which is pink with purple flames.<p>

I got to school and put my skateboard in my locker along with my pads and helmet then off to Darin's class.

After first and second class it was time to hunt for Leah. I walked down into the basement with caution, last night I found out there's more in the suit other than the sword and the nunchucks I found yesterday day, I found out there are tons of weapons but, I'm not skilled enough to use them yet but, hey I'll get there. I did get two things, NinjaFlash and Ninja-GlowBalls which will come in handy in the basement.

"Leah, come out come out where ever you are" I said as I slowly crept through the abandoned basement.

I hear something growling not to far ahead "Ninja-GlowBalls." I whisper rolling two of them across the floor lighting up everything in front of me.

I see large yellow eyes staring at me, I hear a second low growl then a huge tail lashes out catching me by surprise and flings me into a bunch of cardboard boxes.

I get up quickly and see a green fireball heading strait for me, "Ninja fire dodge!" I yell ducking, It hits the wall leaving a huge hole in it.

I turn back to Leah and this time I dodged when she lashed out again with her tail. I drew my sword and grabbed on around her neck and she tried to buck me off.

"YeeeHaaa!" I yelled then my YeeHaa turned into a "Ho-Boy..." As she burst through the bottom of the first floor and we were right underneath the cafeteria.

Everyone ran screaming when they saw Leah, she finally bucked me off and I ended up landing beside Howie who's hiding in a trash can. "Ouch, that had to hurt."

I shook my head and got up to see two fireballs flying at us, "Howie Move!" I yelled throwing his trash can and flipping over the fireballs.

Leah roared and charged at me with all her might, then I saw the paper she got an A on sticking out between two of her scales. I leaped over grabbed the paper then yelled out "Sorry Leah but, you just failed this test! Ninja paper cut!" After I slashed it in two some sort of weired green smoke, my guess stank, went through the doors and when I went to follow it was gone.

I turned back to Leah starting to regain consciousness, "Aw...what happened to the cafeteria? Also where did this scale come from?" She had the scale that fell off when I ripped the paper out.

"Leah, you ok?" I asked helping her up.

"Yeah I guess so...what happened?" She asked looking at the scale still in her hand.

"A giant lizard attacked and I toke care of it, anyway I've got important business to attended to, and I think you should go home and get some rest." I finished putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, ok Ninja." She said walking out the door and into the halls.

I smiled then yelled, "SMOKE BOMB!" And vanished in a red puff of smoke.

* * *

><p>Down beneath the school the stank from Leah returned to the Sorcerer who had a smile on his face. "So...the Ninja's daughter is watching the school...how interesting..." He then laughed evilly to himself.<p>

* * *

><p>an: alright there's ch2 of this story, looks like Ruby knows how to take care of students that get stanked and the Sorcerer now knows that she is the new Ninja or as he thinks his daughter. I wonder what'll happen next...oh well I'll think of something! Also don't pick on anyone because of 2 things.

1. It's not right to do that and it makes you a shoob.

2. The person that your teasing could possibly turn into I giant monster and want to destroy you.

anyway write you guys later!


	3. Slash to the past (Part 1)

a/n: Alright guys this'll have 2 parts this is 1 obviously and I'll do 2 after I do a 1 shot I'm working on now read on!

* * *

><p>"Ahhh! Aw...ouch." I said being flung into a tree by a large robot with a huge fist on his right and a chain mace on his left, "Ok Tinny you're going down Now! NinjaFlash and Ninja Kick!" I shouted throwing a small red and black ball causing the robot to rub its eyes then did a side kick popping his head off.<p>

The bot's head went through P. Slims's front car windshield causing the alarm to set off.

"...SMOKE BOMB!" I shouted dissipating before P. Slim came outside.

* * *

><p>Howie and I walked into lunch with smiles on our faces ready for Pizza Friday!<p>

"Oh Yes! Pizza Friday!" Howie yelled as he slammed a whole slice in his mouth.

I giggled and continued eating until a giant lizard monster with black scales, aka Leah, slammed through the doors of the lunchroom, "Gah! Ninja Time...again" I said running to the bathroom.

I've been the ninja for a week now and I love it!..except when it takes up time from me and Howie doing things or school work, other than that its actually pretty fun.

"SMOKE BOMB!" I appeared in front of Leah, this is the second time she's been stanked this week she was stanked, first Wednesday now Friday, she is to sensitive.

I saw what was stanked, one of her bracelets, "NinjaRings!" I tossed two of them cutting them in half, this time I'm not letting the stank get away.

I followed it into the hallway then around a couple corners until it ended up in a vent, "Huh...better see what the Nomicon can tell me about this."

* * *

><p>After lunch I went into my locker and opened the book revealing a skull with long green hair, "Woh...I just got chills..." I said before my soul was sucked in.<p>

**'800 Years Ago An Evil Sorcerer Faced Two Ninja And Lost.'**

**'His Tomb Was Then Sealed By The Tengu Stone.'**

**'After 800 Years He Escaped, Until The New Ninja, Randy Cunningham Vanquished The Sorcerer And Trapped Him In The Land Of Shadows Until 20 Years Later He Escaped...'**

I stood there in shock did it just say my dad was the ninja 20 years ago, when I said I was the daughter of the ninja I had no clue that I actually am the daughter of the ninja...I'm totally confused.

"Hey, Nomicon how come my dad hasn't said anything about him being the ninja?" Another comic appeared.

**'When A Ninja's Fight Is Done, He Must Learn The Ultimant lesson.'**

**'His Mind Is Wiped So That His Experience May Become Part Of The Nomicon.'**

"Ooh! So that's why he doesn't remember anything...wish I could of seen him as the ninja, That Would Be Bruce!" I say exiting the Nomicon and appearing in my locker.

* * *

><p>The next day I woke up with my face in my pillow, I had an odd dream that I'd gone back in time or something but, it's just a dream. "Ruby! Tyler! Time for breakfast!" My mom yelled from down stairs, I rolled out of the top bunk of my single bunk bed and fell on the floor, "Ow."<p>

I walked down stairs to see my mom with her hair in a mini pony tail and wearing her work clothes, she's a doctor at the McHospital across town and my dad is a lawyer at McFist LawOffice. "Here you go kids," she said giving us both a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast. "Oh that's wonk, I've gotta go, I love you." she said kissing us both on the head then my dad walked down stairs, it's Saturday so he has work off but, has work tomorrow, mom gets Sundays off.

Mom kissed Tyler and I on the cheek then dad on the lips said I love you again then left for work. My dad turned to us and sat down, "So you guys wanna go to...Whoopee World after we're done eating!?" A smile quickly grew on our faces.

* * *

><p>We are walking home and I am tired! I still keep wishing I could see what my dad was like when he was the ninja, We walked back inside the house where mom had dinner ready.<p>

After dinner I walked up stairs into my bedroom and literally collapsed...

* * *

><p>I was late for science class because I'd woke up late and missed english to, I opened the door to science and found everyone gone, the whole school is a ghost town. There was a glowing door not to far away and as I walked toward it the school slowly looked more and more like the inside of the Nomicon. I slowly turned the nob revealing a red lantern with words written in Chinese then turned to english when I got closer.<p>

**'The Art Of Time'**

I raised an eyebrow and as I touched it something happened...I blacked out...

* * *

><p>I woke up in my bed with my head pounding with the new information I just took in, it was Sunday.<p>

I hopped off the top of my bunk only to hit the floor when I landed on my skateboard. "Ow..."

I put on all my street clothes then grabbed the ninja mask, the NinjaNomicon, and walked out back, I was home alone because my parents went to watch Tyler's football game. I put on the mask then did the motions exactly as instructed, "Ninja TimeJump!" I yelled as a portal opened and sucked me in.

* * *

><p>I was thrown out of the portal and into a parking lot behind Norrisville High! It looked the same as it does now...odd.<p>

I looked around and I didn't see any students, the sun was just coming up and there were no cars in the lot soooo, school hasn't even started yet.

I waited on the front steps of the school, I saw a janitor walk up and unlock the door, I followed him in. I walked around the halls waiting for the bell to ring, I found the locker I'd locked Bolt Head in a couple...oops I mean 20 years from now.

The bell finally rang! I ran up stairs to see all the students pouring in. I was over whelmed I thought of something clever...I waited till everyone was in class and I was the only one left in the hallway.

what looked like to be the school band director walked up to me and told me to go to class, I went to my regular first period...english.

* * *

><p>Randy and Howard were just talking and goofing off because Mr. Bannister had a sub, Mr. Dent who doesn't care what you do as long as you don't wake him up.<p>

"I love it how we actually saw the _first _ninja Howard! Can you believe it?" Randy asked his carrot top friend.

"Yeah but, I loved his sidekick's name." He replied trying not to laugh.

"What you mean..." Randy started.

Then they said in unison, "Plop, Plop!" They burst out laughing then Randy saw the door open and me pop my head in a little nervous.

Randy nudged Howard causing him to turn around, they waved me over...I have no clue who they are...yet.

I walked over a bit nervous, "H-Hi."

"Hello." They said in unison.

"What's your name?" The red head asked me.

"Ruby." I said with a slight smile.

"Cool, well this is Howard and I'm Randy." My eyes widened but, I have to make sure.

"What's your last name?" I asked with an entreated look.

"Cunningham...why?..." He was cut off when I fainted...

* * *

><p>an: well here's part 1 next part 2! You guys said you wanted Randy well you've got him!


	4. Slash to the past (Part 2)

a/n: Hey guys chapter 4 is here! Also check out the one shot I got done making last night it's 5,413 words long! Now Read On!

* * *

><p>I woke up holding my head, it looked like I was in the nurse's office at school. I turned to my left and saw the purple haired kid from earlier, then it hit me and I remembered! I went back in time! The kid sitting in the chair is my dad twenty years ago! So Bruce!<p>

I sat up causing Randy to look over, "You ok?" He asked helping me off the bed.

"Yeah I'm fine...Randy is it?" I asked as we walked into the hallway and to lunch.

"Yep Randy Cunningham at your serves." He said opening the door to the lunch room.

I smiled and tried to come up with a fake name, "My names...Ruby Conjuror."

He smiled, "Well welcome to Norrisville Ms. Conjuror."

* * *

><p>I sat down with him and Howard...He looks like Howie does now it's kinda funny actually. "So why'd you pass out earlier?" Howard asked taking a bite of his chicken leg.<p>

I thought of another fib, I saw the chocolate milk, "Um, low blood sugar is all, I'm fine now."

"Ok cool, so Cunningham how hard do you think that test was?" Howard asked finishing his chicken leg.

Randy was about to answer until a giant cyborg creature burst through the wall. "I'll be right back."

I smiled slightly and ran to the girls bathroom, slipped on the mask and smoke bombed!

* * *

><p>I reappeared in the lunchroom and saw my dad taking on the cyborg, he was winning, until he was slugged in the guts and thrown into a table. I got pretty mad, "Ninja ChainSickle!" I yelled wedging the blade in between the robots right arm and shoulder.<p>

"Ninja Arm Rip Off!" I yoinked the chain citing the robotic arm off.

Randy got to his feet and noticed this other ninja fighting, He didn't want to be showed up. "Ninja HotBalls!" He basically melted the cyborg.

I turned to him with an eyebrow raised as he walked up to me, "Well hello and..." He stopped talking when he noticed I'm a girl.

"Ok...hello and we might want to go somewhere else to talk." I said nervous that someone would see two ninjas.

We smoke bombed to the roof, "Ok so...who are you and where the heck did you get a ninja mask!"

I giggled, "Well, two things...ok three things." I said walking forward.

"One I'm from the future, two I'm the future ninja, and three I'm kinda..." I paused and took off my mask, "Your daughter."

He stood there awe struck hearing this, "O-Ok...well then if your my daughter then who am I with out the mask?"

I smiles, "Randy Cunningham a freshmen at Norrisville high...Why?"

He looked extremely shocked now, "Ok well then let's see what you've got, shall we?"

I nodded, put my mask back on, and pulled out my Ninja Twirling Bars while he pulled out his sword.

"Ninja Sprint!" We shouted in unison hitting each other head on, the sounds of our weapons hitting each other could be heard throughout Norrisville.

He lunged, I blocked with my bars, flipped them quickly and threw his sword away and finally whacked him on the head knocking him to the ground.

"Ouch! How are you so good with those!?" He asked as I did some spinning tricks.

"My mom thought me when I was little." I replied putting them away and taking my mask off.

He took his mask off to, "Your mom thought you how to fight with battle bars!? That reminds me who is your mom?"

I giggled, "Well first no my mom didn't teach me to fight with battle bars, she taught me how to twirl a baton, and second I think by that hint you can figure out who you marry."

He stood there dumbfounded, "Theresa? I get to marry Theresa Fowler!? My Crush!?"

I chuckled, "Yes and you will have two kids, me and my older brother Tyler."

* * *

><p>We walked back into the lunchroom discussing different things like, what will happen in the future, how life is in the past, and a couple of other topics. When we got to the lunchroom Howard was sitting on a piece of rubble tapping his foot and looking a little angry.<p>

He stood up and stomped over to us, "Cunningham! What happened? And who was the other ninja?..because just between you and me she was kinda hot."

I blushed a little and Randy looked flustered, "Ok two things...well actually three, Ruby is from the future _and _is also the future ninja, second she oddly enough is my daughter, and third Why The Juice Are You Hitting On My Daughter!?"

Howard's hair stood up on his neck, "Well sorry for hitting on you for one, two how the juice did you get here? And three what am I like in the future!?"

I smiled, "Well first thanks for apologizing, second I used **'The Art Of Time' **to create a portal to here, and lastly...You're Vice President of McFist industries, you have a son named Howard Walter Wienermen II or as I call him "Howie"" I finished with a smile.

Then Howard smiled then tapped his chin, "So who did I marry?"

I still kept my smile, "Debbie Kang, you two might not like each other now but, if I remember correctly, you did something to her then to make it up to her you bought her a Mexican Death Bear plush, after that your relationship flew!"

I saw Howard's eyes widen as he turned and darted down the hall, "What the?.."

Randy chuckled, "Yesterday day he tripped and dumped his whole tray in her lap. So I guess that's where their "Relationship Flew!"?"

I giggled, "Yeah I guess but, have you asked Theresa out yet?"

He turned red and pulled on his color, "Um no...to shy to."

"Well you've just gotta be yourself...and she likes lilies and roses so get her some, like a bouquet or something...ask her out let's say...now?" I asked as we walked to his locker.

"But like I said I. Can't. Talk. To. Girls!" He said as he opened his locker.

Theresa was in her locker behind us hearing the whole conversation, "Come on Randy what have got to lose, that and you _do _have a huge crush on her."

Theresa turned around and saw the new girl who fainted while talking to Randy earlier, "I wonder who they're talking about..." She thought as she continues to listen.

"But, I...and I...Oh...I wonder where she is?" She heard Randy ask.

"Well like I said get a bouquet _before _you ask her out and give it to her when you do...that means since there's still at least half an hour of free period so go get them from the flower shop just inside of town!" The girl basically shouted, then she heard Randy run down the hallway.

"Hm...now where can I find Theresa so I can get her near me so Randy doesn't have to run all over the school trying to..." I stopped talking when I saw mom, I mean Theresa standing there with an eyebrow raised.

"What are you talking about?" She asked me.

"Nothin'...Hey wanna get to know each other I'm kinda new here and I only have like two friends, so it'd be Bruce! If could be my friend to...I mean if you want to?" I asked nervously because not only have I seen my younger dad but, now I'm seeing my younger mom in front of me to, so. honkin'. Bruce!

Theresa slowly grew a smile on her face, "Sure I'd love to."

"Sweet! Um...Theresa right?" She nodded, "Well Theresa you are the cheese!

* * *

><p>an: Well seems Ruby's not only trying to get Howard and Debbie together but, her mom and dad as well, looks like it'll be three or four parts now guys, anyway I think that I'll rest for a bit.

P.S: Check out Jackie Winters and my new one shot!


End file.
